Cinco Noches De Venganza
by Rex0153
Summary: Niños malcriados no tenían ningún derecho, bueno, tal vez estamos atrapados en estos contenedores, pero si tenemos si nos toca pudrirnos aquí por el resto de la eternidad, al menos tenemos el consuelo de saber que ustedes niños estarán aquí para hacernos compañía, espero que les gusten los juegos que les hemos preparado porque ahora estaremos juntos. ¡POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD!
1. Prologo: La Ultima Noche

Buenas chamos en sus casas como están sus casas soy Rex0153 y estoy aquí para traerles el prologo de mi primer fic, Finalmente pude terminar el prologo, y no se imaginan lo que me tarde, en serio tengo una carpeta entera de borradores, pero bueno no quiero aburrirlos con tanta palabrería.

sin mas preámbulos aquí tienen el Prologo de mi primerisimo Fic.

Cinco Noches de Venganza

Ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

Prologo: La Ultima Noche.

En las oscuras calles de Filadelfia, Pensilvania, un chico se estaba bajando del autobús que lo había traído a su destino, iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle únicamente acompañado por la ligera llovizna de invierno mientras se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo.

Su nombre era René Aponte un chico que venía de una familia religiosa nacido en Latinoamérica Venezuela específicamente, de cabello marrón oscuro de tez bronceada casi morena con una marca de nacimiento en la esquina superior derecha de su frente.

"Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo, otro día otra endemoniada pesadilla" decía el adolecente de catorce años el cual se encontraba llegando a su trabajo, el cual era guardia de seguridad nocturno de una muy conocida pizzería familiar.

Llegando al local se detuvo en frente de la puerta, alzo la vista para ver el extremadamente viejo letreo de neón (pero tan viejo que en este punto todos los bombillos del mismo se habían quemado y las letras solo eran visibles por el reflejo del poste de luz que se encontraba afuera en el estacionamiento) en el techo del local para solo para leer ese nombre que lo había estado volviendo loco durante las últimas cuatro noches.

Freddy`s Fazbear Pizza.

SIP, ese era su lugar de trabajo esa antiguo restaurante familiar cuya fama se ganado gracias a que era más pavoso que la mala leche, Nota: Pavoso y Mala Leche, Expresión coloquial Venezolana sinónimo de mala suerte, mal augurio, malo, un fiasco, terrible y ya se pueden dar una idea.

El punto es que este lugar tenia la peor fama de ser una casa del horror, y se suponía que los padres llevaban a sus niños jugaran, desde que esta endemoniada pizzería abrió sus puertas en los ochenta ha sido víctima, pero de la peor suerte que puede tener un negocio.

Se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta, saco un manojo de llaves de su suéter busco entre ellas hasta que encontró la correcta abrió la puerta y entro en el local, dentro del mismo se encontraba un hombre mayor con uniforme de intendencia que estaba limpiando el piso del restaurante el cual cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse volteo para ver quién era pero cuando vio que se trataba de René simplemente volteo la mirada y continuo su labor.

A René esta reacción no le importo en lo más mínimo, desde que empezó a trabajar aquí, todos los empleados del local le dejaron muy en claro que no quieran tener ningún tipo de relación con el ya fuera profesional o personal (ni siquiera querían saber su nombre), en un principio René pensó que esto se debía al hecho de que él era extranjero así que supuso que los demás empleados lo miraban como si fuera un inmigrante o un narcotraficante (cosa que lo molesto mucho).

Pero después de su primer día en el trabajo descubrió cual era la razón.

Y ahora mientras se dirigía a su "espacio de trabajo" no pudo evitar preguntarse.

"en qué coño de la madre pensaba cuando agarre este trabajo"

* * *

Bueno para los que no tienen paciencia la versión resumida es esta.

Antes de tomar el trabajo del turno nocturno en el complejo residencial donde René vivía con su familia había un grupo de chamos que siempre estaba contando y hablando sobre las historias de esta ciudad, mitos y leyenda urbanas, curiosamente una de esas leyendas era sobre una pizzería que estaba cerca de donde él vivía.

Ahora dado René que proviene de una familia religiosa, además de que el provenía de un país cuya cultura y folclore esta atestada de leyendas y mitos como la sayona, el silbón, etc.

El siempre creyó en los conceptos del alma, la vida después de la muerte, espíritus que vuelve de la tumba para atormentar a los vivíos, fantasmas que toman posesión de personas y objetos, apariciones, espantos y etc.

Una noche cuando llegaba a su casa el tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con uno de eso grupos que siempre se ponía a hablar en la calle y en medio de la conversación escucho una parte de esas vieja leyendas urbanas que hablaban de la pizzería.

" _eh escuchado que ahí a desaparecido gente en la noche, que si te quedas después de horas no volverás a ver la luz del sol"_

" _mi primo me dijo una vez que un sujeto mato a unos niños en ese lugar"_

" _también escuche que una chica vez que una chica se suicido en ese lugar luego de matar a dos niños"_

" _el primo de mi vecina me dijo que un día uno de esos_ _ **animatronicos**_ _enloqueció y mato a uno de los guardias, algo sobre que le arranco la cabeza"_

La sola mención de la palabra animatronico fue lo que despertó su interés por estas historias, el era un fan de la ciencia ficción, robots, naves interestelares y etc.

Y en cuanto a las historias de fantasma, bueno René era un chico religioso pero la verdad es que él era más bien un católico de festividades es decir el no iba a la iglesia todos los domingos el casi siempre que iba siempre era en la pascua, navidad, es decir días feriados, Pero el resto del año muy pocas veces.

Pero aun así tenía un gusto por todo lo sobrenatural.

Y como esta pizzería combinaba dos de sus cosas favoritas y justamente en el periódico encontró un anuncio de "se busca guardia de seguridad nocturno horario de 12: PM a 6: AM"

No hay que ser genio para saber lo que paso después.

Fan de lo sobrenatural y de la ciencia ficción + historia de robots poseídos por fantasmas = Comete una estupidez.

* * *

Así fue como René término aceptando este trabajo y la verdad es que no podía estar más arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión pero no podía culpar a nadie más de su desgracia, más que a sí mismo, después de todo fue él quien tomo llamo al número en el anuncio, fue él quien fue a solicitarle al dueño del local el trabajo y ahora era él quien tenía que pasar cada noche, literalmente tratando de mantenerse a salvo de los mismos animatronicos que supuestamente el debía proteger, seria irónico si no fuera una pesadilla viviente.

Llego a su "oficina", si se le puede llamar oficina a un cuarto que más bien parece un refugio anti bombas, se sentó en su silla giratoria, se quito la mochila que traía consigo y la coloco sobre el escritorio, la abrió y empezó a sacar sus "herramientas de trabajo"

-René: Muy bien vemos que tenemos para esta noche, six pack de red bull, para no dormirse, ¡Porque No Quiero Que Se Repita Lo Del Martes!, linterna, ¡Porque Ya No Confió En Ese Bombillo!, ventilador de baterías y a ver…

Rebusca en su mochila.

-René: Seguro de vida, listo

Saca un bate de aluminio.

-René: Respaldo del seguro de vida.

Saca una llave inglesa de esas grandes.

-René: y por si acaso el especial verde, para que se ponen muy vivos bailemos el chachachá de alto voltaje.

Y saca el susodicho especial verde, el cual era un Taser.

Coloco todas sus "herramientas de trabajo" en el escritorio y deja la mochila en el piso volteo a ver el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la oficina.

11:25: PM

-René: Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos… bien encendemos este fosforito.

Tomo la tableta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio la conecto a la entrada de video y la encendió, espero hasta que termino de prender mostrando, las cámaras mostraban una imagen muy pobre del interior del edificio.

Empezó a rotar la imagen por las diferentes cámaras del edificio hasta llegar a la cámara 1C, del salón de fiestas donde se encontraba el de intendencia quien estaba terminando de limpiar el piso, una vez que termino su labor rápidamente tomo el cubo de agua el coleto (es decir mopa o trapeado) la llevo al closet de suministros y una vez hecho esto el tipo salió corriendo del edificio como una bala.

* * *

-P.O.V de René-

¡FOHS! El viejo ese salió corriendo por esa puerta como alma que lleva la pelona, y la verdad yo quisiera poder hacer lo mismo en este momento.

-"suspiro" dios mío que pesadilla- me digo a mi mismo en voz alta.

Voltee para ver el reloj de la pared, según el cual eran la 11:40 solo faltan veinte minutos para que el oso Freddy Krueger y la banda homicida cobraran vida, eso es una rima y no me gusta, me pregunto si el tipo que creó esta pizzería era fan de esa peli.

"DIOS, ¡DIOS NO PUEDO CREERLO!, ¡¿EN QUE COÑO ESTABA PENSANDO!?, debí darme cuenta de que esta mierda tenía que tener un truco cuando el tipo solo me dio el trabajo sin pedirme currículo ni nada, dios debí saber que eso era mala señal".

"Y para colmo no puedo renunciar porque si lo hago me la van a meter redoblada y me van dejar en la calle, DIOS, estúpido yo y estúpido mi obsesión con los fantasmas, COÑO como pude olvidar la regla más importante cuando pides trabajo, si tienes que firmar algo cuando buscas un trabajo, ¡SIEMPRE LE LAS LETRAS CHIQUITAS!"

"Muy bien René cálmate, cálmate ya llegaste hasta aquí sí, solo una noche mas, solo una noche mas y mañana le podre decir adiós a esta casa de locos".

Levante mi mochila del suelo y de ella saco una pequeña foto, es una foto que mi mama nos saco a mí y mis hermanas la última vez que fuimos de viaje a los callos en los Roques, Akira mi hermana melliza y Jenifer mi hermana pequeña, sonreí esas fueron las mejore vacaciones de toda mi vida, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando recordé que esas fueron la últimas vacaciones que tuve con mi familia…

Antes de que mi mama y Jeni…

Rápidamente me seque las lagrimas que empezaron a formarse en mis ojos, "vamos René contrólate solo tengo que pasar unas horas aquí, y muy pronto todo esto abra terminado, si"

Me dije a mi mismo, volví a ver la foto una vez más.

"No se preocupen chicas Aki, Jeni, juro que cuando ese reloj marque las seis de la mañana si o si voy a volver a casa, esa será la segunda cosa que hare"

"Porque la primera cosa que voy a hacer cuando renuncie es arrancarle esa barba al gordo ese de mierda y al viejo ese de pacotilla le voy a meter la escoba del armario tan profundo que le va a salir por la boca"

De repente todas las luces del edifico se apagaron exceptuando la bombilla de la oficina, indicando así el comienzo de mi turno.

12:00: AM 5ta Noche.

"Muy bien chicos es hora de una última partida"

* * *

Sean honestos ¿que les pareció?

Quiero avisar de que estoy planeando traducir este fic al ingles para que asi mas personas lo puedan leer, así que si alguien me puede prestar su ayuda estaria agradecido.

El fic tambien esta disponible en mi pagina de Devian Art.

Dejenme sus Reviews con sus opiniones.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Sentencia

Hey, que hay como van eh, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este Fic que con mucho cariño e escrito, perdonen la demora.

Disfrutenselo ^^

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sentencia

12:00 AM 5ta Noche.

P.D.V – René

 _*RING*,* RING*, *RING*._

…

…

Al escuchar el sonido de esa grabadora al lado de mi silla, por un minuto, por un completo minuto me quede completamente paralizado, helado, incapaz de mover un solo musculo en mi cuerpo.

…

…

Silencio y de repente

 _*RING, *RING*, *RING*._

NO, NO, NO…

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

No es…

Posible…

O si.

…

…

 _*RING*,* RING*,* RING*._

Pero si yo lo vi, o al menos lo oí, el tipo ese del teléfono, ¡COMO ES POSIBLE, LO ESCUCHE, LO ESCUCHE CLARAMENTE!

…

…

 _*RING*,* RING*,* RING*._

¡YO LO ESCUCHE!

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*, *RING*._

¡EL TIPO, ESE TIPO ESTA MUERTO!

No era posible, la noche anterior que vine aquí yo pude escuchar gracias a ese aparto como ese sujeto fue atrapado por los animatronicos, no era posible que el tipo hubiera sobrevivido si lo habían atrapado entre todos.

Verán un dato curioso es al que armo a esos animatronicos aparentemente y por alguna le pareció muy gracioso construirlos de modo que no solo fueran capaces de moverse tan fluidamente como un ser humano, sino que además tuvieran la fuerza proporcional de una persona promedio.

Eso es algo que aprendí en mi primera y tercera noche de trabajo y de la peor manera posible.

En mi primera noche de trabajo yo venía muy confiado pensando "hey solo voy a sentarme aquí a mirar estas cámaras como un pendejo toda lo noche"

Llegue temprano como a las diez me acomode en mi silla y me puse a pensar "¡NO JODAAA, EL TRABAJO MAS FACIL Y ABURRIDO DE TODA LA FUCKING VIDA!"

Hasta que el reloj marco la doce de la noche.

Aquí es cuando los muerto se van de rumba, y en este caso literalmente, primer día en el trabajo y ya me estaba arrepintiendo con toda mi alma.

Ese Hijo de la grandísima puta, toda la semana cada vez que intentaba dormir lo escuchaba en mis pesadillas diciendo, "Te aseguro que todo está bien" o "no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

Nada de qué preocuparse, ¡NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE!

El desgraciado ese rastrero, primero me salió con una mierda de que en caso de me maten aquí, van a tomar mi cuerpo y poner en dios sabe dónde para luego decirle a mi familia, que tuve un "Accidente Laboral" y que por eso desaparecí y luego planea pretender que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, después el cabron ese me dice que los teletubbies robóticos van tratar de matarme y luego dice "todo está bien be happy y vaina"

¡COÑO!, ¡¿TODO ESTA BIEN AUNQUE HAY UNA OSO ROBOT PEDOFILO QUE ME QUIERA ASESINAR DE LA FORMA MAS BRUTAL Y RIDICULA POSIBLE?!

¡COÑO PAPA O ES UNA COSA O LA OTRA PERO NO AMBAS!

¡DIOS!, durante toda la semana la voz de ese "feliz" jode puta ha sido un tormento constante el saber que ese malparido sabía lo que estaba pasando en este lugar y que pretendiera que todo esto fuera un simple chiste o como si se tratara de un videojuego Indie del genero _Point and Click_ , diseñado para atormentarte psicológicamente y provocarte pesadillas.

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

…

…

 _*RING*,* RING*…_

No aguante más ese incesante ruido, me tenia nervioso, asustado y estresado, le di un golpe a esa endemoniada grabadora para que se callara, no quería escuchar… lo que sea haya en ese aparato.

PERO… supongo que sin darme cuenta el golpe que le di a ese aparato le dio justo en el botón de reproducir, porque justamente después de que lo golpee se escucho un horrible ruido chirriante de estática, como una radio de esas antiguas.

Ese ruido ensordecedor me hizo llevarme las manos a los oídos, hasta que finalmente se cayó, dios en ese momento sentí como si me perforaran los oídos con un taladro, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino lo que paso después de que el ruido se detuvo.

Vi que la grabadora seguía reproduciendo, de la arrechera que agarre busque el cable de esa porquería para arrancarlo antes de que me saliera otro "screamer de sonido"

Pero justo cuando iba a desenchufar el cable, paso la cosa más horrible que me pude haber visto, o más bien escuchado en toda mi vida.

Un sonido de estática no tan fuerte como el anterior este era más leve, sutil, casi inaudible pero aun así presente, luego de cuatro segundos seguidos de silencio una voz muy profunda y tranquila, pero a la vez chirriante y retorcida casi como la de un demonio, empezó a hablar por la bocina de la grabadora.

Solo pude escuchar a esa voz, esa siniestra profunda y horrible voz hablando en lo que parecía algún lenguaje sobrenatural completamente inentendible.

Pero…

No sé cómo explicarlo pero a pesar de lo que escuchaba con mis propios oídos era una especie de lenguaje maligno garabateado, en mi cabeza aquellos sonidos aparentemente aleatorios cobraban sentido, se escuchaban como palabras, yo podía entender lo que decía realmente. No sé porque, no sé cómo pero simplemente podía entenderlo.

…

" _Lamento informarte mi amigo que nuestro pequeño juego a llegado a su fin esta noche, fue divertido tener a alguien con quien jugar de nuevo pero ya es hora de que esta persecución termine, esta noche las cosas serán diferente ya no habrá más reglas eres libre de salir de tu área cuando quieras, pero en mi opinión tienes más posibilidades de ver el sol si te quedas aquí, soy un ser justo y por eso te dejare escoger un compañero, para que te acompañe en esta emocionante travesía"_

" _Si logras llegar hasta la mañana si que te encontremos, serás libre de este lugar y nunca más tendrás que volver"_

" _Pero si fallas, no te preocupes si no puedes con el juego, porque si fallas tendrás el placer de unirte a nosotros en este pequeño parque para disfrutar de…"_

" _ **DE LA ALEGRIA DE LA CREACION"**_

…

…

Termina el mensaje.

…

…

…

…

En este momento la palabra aterrorizado no bastaba para describir el miedo que invadía cada fibra de mi ser, me sentí mal de inmediato, sentí unas nauseas horribles, me sentí mareado, era como si el mundo a mi alrededor se diera vueltas al mismo tiempo que este se desmoronaba, como si toda la esperanza y todo lo bueno del mundo fueran tragados por un agujero negro.

En ese momento una realización horrible llego a mi cabeza…

…

"Esta noche es mi última noche…"

"Voy…"

"Yo voy…"

"A… Morir aquí, esta misma noche"

En ese momento me desmorone, me caí de sentón en el suelo, podía sentir como las lagrimas de miedo y tristeza caían de mis ojos.

Use la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento para mover mi brazo derecho hasta mi bolsillo del cual saque una pulsera con una cruz de madera con la imagen de Jesús, una imagen de la virgen María, y un pequeño relicario en forma de cuaderno.

Tome aquel objeto que significada todo para mí, y empecé a rezar y mientras lo hacía más lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos cuando la imagen de madre y mi hermana enfermas, de mi hermana melliza y mi papa corrieron por mi mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase así, minutos, horas, segundos, estaba en absoluto shock, no podía moverme el miedo me había paralizado completamente.

Trate de pensar en algo que me calmara, un pensamiento al cual aferrarme, algo lo que sea, pero solo podía pensar en la horrible imagen de mi familia sufriendo.

Al final el miedo pudo más que yo, solo en aquella me encontraba yo un chico roto de solo catorce años con una familia en crisis, aceptando el hecho de que tal vez ya no saldría de ahí vivo, y lo peor es que yo fui el responsable, yo fui el que me hice esto al tomar este trabajo, y ahora es que me doy cuenta de que cuando firme ese contrato.

Estaba firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte.

Y esta misma noche, aquellas maquinas que eran mis verdugos, venían a ejecutarme.

Mas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, mientras que a lo lejos una risa muy profunda y una caja musical tocando una suave melodía podían ser escuchadas.

"Toreador de marzo"

…

…

…

…

Pero en ese momento en ese justo momento, mientras yo me encontraba completamente hecho pedazos pude escuchar…

Una voz.

Una suave voz que me dijo.

" _ **Muévete"**_

...

…

" _ **Debes levantarte, no te quedes ahí en el suelo lamentándote, es lo que ella quiere"**_

…

…

Voltee hacia a todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz, pero no había nadie más aquí, yo era el único ser humano en este edifico, entonces ¿quien dijo eso?

"Hola"

…

…

"hay alguien aquí"

…

…

…

" _ **QUE ESPERAS LEVANTATE"**_

"¿Qué?"

" _ **LEVANTATE Y DEFIENDETE"**_

"¿Qué me defienda?"

" _ **Aun estas vivo, significa que aun tienes oportunidad, no des por sentado que tu vida va terminar"**_

Esta vez no respondí.

" _ **Escucha, ella te está controlando, te está manipulando, para así poder acabar contigo, esa sensación que tienes, es ella usando tus miedos, no la dejes tomar el control de tu mente, no dejes que ella se salga con la suya, tienes que resistir, lucha contra su influencia, levántate, DEFIENDETE"**_

…

…

Repentinamente sentí como si el mundo dejara de dar vueltas, ya so sentía que todo a mi alrededor se caía a pedazos, pero ahora se sentía como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido, el aire se volvió frio, todo era tan confuso, el miedo que sentía de repente se había evaporado pero ahora en vez de miedo me sentía, confundido.

…

…

…

Todo era silencio, ni un solo sonido en el aire, nada.

Excepto el sonido distante de una melodía, que podía escuchar a lo lejos.

…

…

Esa melodía…

La conocía muy bien

…

…

"Toreador de marzo"

…

…

…

Inmediatamente. Volví a la realidad.

Me levante y con una velocidad de corredor olímpico me lance sobre el botón de la puerta izquierda.

La pesada puerta de metal se cerró y justo cuando lo hizo la melodía se detuvo de repente.

…

…

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, se detuvieron justo al lado de la puerta.

…

…

…

*¡CLANK!*

El ruido de ese golpe que me dejo aturdido.

*¡CLANK!*

Seguido de otro.

*¡CLANK!*

Y otro.

*¡CLANK!*

…

…

Los golpes pararon

…

…

Lentamente me acerque de nuevo y presione el botón de la luz.

Cuando el pasillo se ilumino, pude ver por la ventana de la oficina nada más y nada menos que al jefe en persona, el tejedor de mis pesadillas durante estas cinco noches.

Freddy Fazbear.

Ahí parado mirándome por la venta, con una clara expresión de disgusto, si es más que obvio que a estas alturas el jefe ya estaba cansado de lo errores así que el jefe en persona vino a hacer lo que sus subordinados no pudieron hacer.

"Finalmente nos conocemos"

Le dije

…

Solo se quedo mirándome fijamente durante unos minutos hasta que se marcho, voltee hacia el reloj en la pared.

1:20 AM

"Y solo es el comienzo"

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrtado

Déjenme sus Reviews si les ha gustado.


End file.
